


Becoming Frank.

by pleasureryland



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Gerard Way, Everyone Is Gay, Frank is an angry bean, Gerard is older than Frank, He is smol and violent, M/M, Multi, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, Student Ray Toro, Trans Male Character, Transgender Frank, everyone is a student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasureryland/pseuds/pleasureryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't always know what he was destined for.</p><p>Must've been a lot more than he planned.</p><p>But, sometimes the world isn't perfect. It isn't sunshine and rainbows. In the real world, the guy doesn't get the girl. That doesn't mean that the guy doesn't get the... guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Ive been working on this for a while, and Ive really come to love it so far. This maybe the best ive posted so far. Im beginning today in honor of the newest announcement from MCR in more than a year. 
> 
> In honor of MCRX, I present to you, Becoming Frank.
> 
> (also, a slur warning for those who may be triggered by certain words)

Francesca Antoinette Iero knew something wasn’t right from a young age. When her friends started developing female characteristics, she was repulsed by the changes she was going through.

“Frenchie, how’s it going?” Dalton Smith said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Fuck off, douchebag. I’m not interested.” She said pushing him away, “And don’t call me that, sounds like a stupid name for a dog.”

“No need to be a bitch, you fucking dyke.” He spat angrily shoving her away from him.

The next thing she knew, she was seated in the most uncomfortable chair in the main office. Her white uniform shirt was riddled with droplets of Dalton Smith’s crimson blood. She didn’t regret punching him, she regretted that she hadn’t done so sooner.

“Ms. Iero, what provoked you to physically harm Mr. Smith?” Dr. Anderson said with a distasteful look spread across his features.

“That twat had it coming. No one calls me a bitch or a dyke and gets away with it.” She barked with anger lacing her eyes with an obvious rage.

“Ms. Iero, there is no need for that language in my office.” Dr. Anderson said shaking his head.

“I can guess my mom is on the way?” Francesca said leaning back into the chair.

“Well, yes.” He said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Just fucking great.” She said angrily crossing her arms. The scowl on her face scared the principal so far as to locking her in an empty office until Linda Iero came to pick her up.

“What can you say to prove against Mr. Smith’s claims of inappropriate force?”

“In my defense, he laid his hands on me first.” She said glaring at Dr. Anderson. 

__________________________________________________

“Frankie, wake up.” Linda Iero said shaking her daughter awake.

“What.” She said wiping the saliva dripping out of her mouth on to her arm.

“You start at St. Agnes, today.” Mrs. Iero said laying Frankie’s uniform out on the bed. Frankie groaned.

“I forgot.”

“You always do.” Mrs. Iero said with a sad sigh.  
She looked wearily at her daughter, another year meant a new school. Again.

Frankie wasn’t the type of person to take shit from anyone. She made it clear with her free speech and her violent tendencies. 

It was so odd to see coming from a nearly full grown teenager the size of some tall fourth graders.

“Alright, get out. I have to get dressed.” 

When she got up from the warmth of her bed, she silently rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the edge of the bed and found a pair of khaki slacks, a white button down, a blue and red striped tie, and a blazer proudly presenting the crest of St. Agnes.

“’Educationem et Patientiam’? What the fuck does that mean?” She said studying the crest carefully. Sighing, she slid on fresh undergarments, including a tight sports bra that flattened her chest fully. She hated her boobs and wanted them gone.

She quickly put on the rest of the uniform, and turned to see herself in the mirror. She looked like someone she had never seen before, it was almost like her, but better. Her straight hair was cut into a crazy faux-hawk, and adorned her edgy features. 

Her naturally sleep-deprived look made her feel almost… boyish. 

When this thought overcame her, she smiled a sharp grin and began to realize that she never was Francesca-He never was Francesca. He was always a boy. The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked for the teen. All those years of self-hatred had come from not realizing the person he really was.

“Frankie, are you ready?” Mrs. Iero called to Frank.

“Yeah!” He yelled grabbing his skeleton gloves, and his backpack, ready to go to school.

__________________________________________________

“Ah, are you a new student?” A woman at the front desk asked Frank when he walked in.

“Is it obvious?” He said winking at her with a small smirk on his face.

“I’ve never seen you around…” she said with a blush forming over her cheeks.

“Name’s Frank, are you a student?” He asked pointing at her blazer with the crest in it. He also smiled wickedly realizing that he’d come up with a name for himself on the spot. It was close enough to his birth name, almost as homage to his mother. She was a goddess knowing how long she put up with Frank’s antics.

"My name is Jamia," The girl said softly as she typed some information into the old looking computer.

“And to answer your question, yes, I work in the office in the morning and late afternoon.” She said with a smile.

“Nice, I was wondering if I could get my schedule?” He said dreading the following questions.

“Oh, for sure! What name is it assigned to?” Jamia said typing some information into the computer.

“Uhm, Francesca Iero?” He said nervously biting his lip.

“Oh! You’re so handsome, I wouldn’t have guessed you were- Would you like me to correct any information?” She said with a warm smile gracing her soft features.

“Can you change my name and gender on here?” He said nervously twiddling his thumbs.

“Sure, what would you like it to say?”  
Frank felt anxiety tug at his brain, making him feel woozy and disoriented. 

“Frank Anthony Iero.” He said recalling the middle name his mother would have given him had he been born male. 

“Okie dokie, I’ll send the reprint to all of your teachers and collect the old attendance sheets.” She said standing up and retrieving the new attendance sheets with the name ‘Frank Anthony Iero’ written in the spot where ‘Francesca Antoinette Iero’ had once been.

“Thank you so much, Jamia.” He said hugging her with an evident smile on his face, “You’re a saint.”  
“No problem, Frank.” She said with a soft giggle.

Sitting in class, waiting for his name to be called was difficult. He wasn’t fully used to the idea of being called Frank even though it seemed so normal to him.

“Frank Iero?” Ms. Jackson called out to the class.

“Here…” Frank muttered softly. He was excited that he was finally called by the name that made him most comfortable. 

Ms. Jackson continued down the list, calling students in alphabetical order. Frank spaced, he wasn’t interested in knowing all the names of kids he would never talk to.

“Alright, for the first project of the semester, I will be assigning you partners to fill out a sheet so I can get to know you better!” She said holding up a generic copy of a simple sheet with questions for the students to fill out.

Frank rolled his eyes and scoffed softly. 

“Mr. Way and Mr. Iero, you two will be a partnership.” Ms. Jackson said eying Frank and another kid. Frank stood up and walked to the other one’s desk.

“Are you Way?” Frank said only recalling the kids last name.

“Yeah…” he said pushing the glasses on his face further up.

“The name’s Frank.” He said extending his hand to the lanky looking kid.

“Mikey.” He said accepting the hand shake.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank recalls a brief nemory from his childhood and antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been writingbthe third chapter fairly quickly at this rate and should be able to post it simetime tomorrow. I also finished an entire season of Supernatural in a day. End me now.

Frank remembers when he got his gloves. They were simple black gloves that had cut off tips, bit what had always set them apart were the skeleton designs that were printed on. Frank’s mom had taken one look at them and tried to convince him to buy a skirt or a nice blouse. Frank just shook his head with distaste and carried the gloves around the department store. It was early November when it happened. Halloween had come and past, meaning Frank was one year older. His mom had been low on funds, she tried her best to work shifts late at night and early in the morning to provide for the small family of two. Frank was used to not having the newest cellphone, not having the newest gaming consoles. He new how important money was when it came to their family. The gloves were on sale. He didn’t want much, knowing asking for anything big would be a financial burden. It wasn’t worth walking the length of the mall to Hot Topic only to be able to afford a few small pins. It would have made him ashamed of the current financial situation they were living in.

Finally, she gave in and purchased the gloves for him. They were a mere ninety-nine cents. Mrs. Iero was silently glad that Frank (Or Francesca to her) was easily pleased by something as small as a pair of gloves.

“Frank, are you okay?” Mrs. Miller said coming around to his desk while he concentrated on his paper in what seemed to be a furious manner.

“I’m fine, miss.” He said with a light blush dusting his cheeks, barely noticeable.  
Soon after he replied, the bell rang signaling lunch to the upperclassmen. He quietly packed his belongings into his worn out, doodled on, black Jansport backpack.

“Hey, Frank?” Mikey Way said running up to the smaller boy.

“Yeah?” Frank said turning to face him.

“Wanna join me for lunch? I’ll be with my brother and some of his stupid senior friends. Having someone my age around seems like a good idea…” Mikey said awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck.

“Sure, I’ve got to put this shit in my locker first.” He said motioning to his backpack. The boys walked down the hallway to Frank’s locker. He ended up just shoving his backpack in and took off to the cafeteria. 

__________________________________________________

Upon arrival, Frank saw what the older boy had meant when he said there were no other guys their age. 

“Hey Mikes, who’s this?” A boy that seemed to be slightly older than them asked. One feature that set him apart from most people he had ever seen was the large nest of curls cascading around his face.

“This is Frank, he’s in most of my classes and we are partners in homeroom.” Mikey said taking his messenger bag off from around his shoulders and setting it on the floor.

“Good to see you being social, you little shit.” An older boy said standing up and hugging Mikey. He couldn’t have been older than 20, but his face looked nearly ageless, he could have been a teenager or an older guy. Frank just looked down and became suddenly interested with his gloves.

“So Frank, what brings you to a place like St. Agnes?” The boy who appeared to be related Mikey said sitting back down and looking at Frank with a newfound interest.

“I, Uh… I jaw decked someone for hitting on me. Twat had it coming…” Frank said getting slightly riled up.

“Shit dude, must’ve been a real dickhead. Guy I assume?” The boy said shaking his head.

“Yeah, total shitface. He stayed and I left.” Frank said sighing softly.

Just then a loud screaming and cheering noise echoed thorough the cafeteria.

“What the fuck?” Frank said aloud.

Suddenly a kid came into view, he was rolling quickly through the room ,weaving between the tables and high-fiving many of the kids he passed.

“What the hell are you doing, Wentz?” Mikey asked with a stern edge to his voice.

“Ah, my prince, hast thou cometh to sweep me of mine own feet?” The new kid said jumping into Mikey’s arms.

“Bastard, thou art lucky I loveth thee.” He said pressing his lips to the new boy’s. 

Frank also realized the new boy was wearing Heelys, and that’s when he burst out laughing.

“Mikey, who is this small child.” The new boy said looking to Mikey for an answer.

“Frank Iero, sophomore.” He said pressing one more quick kiss to the new boy’s lips.

“Well Frank Iero, I am Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third, but you may call me Pete.” Pete said jumping from Mikey’s arms.

“Thanks, Pete.” Frank said chuckling and rolling his eyes. From across the table a loud shriek was heard.

“THE CURSE LIVES ON I TELL YOU!” A boy with a fedora said sinking into his seat and dropping his head on to the table with a defeated sigh.

“Hush Patrick, this isn’t a sophomore slump! If you keep at trying to correct your mistakes and errors, it could be a comeback of the year!” Pete said with a determined look on his face.

Patrick made whale noises.

“You’re a lost cause.” Pete said with a sigh, and walked away.

‘Lunch will be interesting…’ Frank thought to himself as the bell rang and signaled the beginning to the end if the day.


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woop. more to come very soon.

“Hey mom, I’ve been needing to ask you something…” Frank said when he came home.

“Yes, Frankie?” She asked warming up their dinner. 

“I was wondering, what is your view of transgender people is…” Frank said trying to act casual in the situation he was facing.

“Well, it’s wrong how people treat transgender people.” His mother said adding spices to the pot that contained the dinner. She was unaware of the conversation that would ensue with the question being asked.

“Oh?” Frank said breaking into a cold sweat. He was terrified of thinking a possibility where his mother, the woman who raised him disowned him for his gender identity.

“God made them that way for a reason. He made them in the opposite body so they are able to show how brave people can be.” She said simply. Her words were said with a delicate voice that had a clear message; acceptance.

“Mom, I have to tell you something.” Frank said with shaky hands. The dreadful anxiety that had plagued hum earlier in the day was back to dry his mouth out. The anxiety poked needles into his skin and left him afraid of what was to come.

“What is it sweetheart?” She said with a worried tone in her voice. She could tell how tense Frank was just by taking a look at him.

“Mom, I’m a boy.” Frank said with his voice cracking, on the verge of tears. Years of what felt like pent-up emotion flooded out with the four simple words he had spoken. Ab incantation to break a curse of eternal silence. Mrs. Iero quickly whipped around and embraced Frank, not wanting to see the joy of her life torn by emotion.

“Baby, there is no reason to cry.” She cooed softly into his ear and hugged him tightly, assuring him that he didn’t need to fear the outcome of his actions in any way.

“Mom, I was scared I didn’t know how you’d take it.” He said sobbing softly. She was heartbroken that her only son thought she might throw him out.

“Frankie, if you feel in your heart that you are a boy, you are my little boy and nothing can change that.” Mrs. Iero said comforting her son. She wanted to say how glad she was to know that he trusted her so deeply, but didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.

“What would you like me to call you.” She said looking Frank in the eye. His hazel eyes were puffy from the crying he had done.

“Frank,” Frank said quietly, breathing in his mothers scent.

“Frank, I love you. You are always going to be my little boy, nothing could change how much I love you.” She said pressing a kiss on to the top of his head.

“However you’d be a lot more handsome if you took those damn piercings out of your face.” She said jokingly with a playful smile gracing her features.

Frank laughed, a good loud laugh and hugged her. 

“Very funny, but its not happening any time in the near future.” He said pressing an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

_________________________________________ 

“So, you came out to your mom?” Mikey said with his abnormally long legs dangling over the edge of an old red brick wall. 

“Yup.” Frank said exhaling the smoke from his previous drag on the cigarette he was holding.

“How’d she take it?”

“Very well. I was shocked about how accepting she was. I’m glad.” Frank said with a small smile gracing his hawk-like features. He put the cigarette back to his mouth and drew in more smoke.

“Does your mother know you smoke, Frankie?” A voice said from behind them.

“What the fuck?” Frank said turning to face the voice.

“Gerard, what are you doing here?” Mikey said throwing a paint chip at his older brother.

“Came out for smoke.” He said shaking the carton of cigarettes like it was the mist obvious thing in the world.

“Oh.” Frank said resting the roll between his teeth and puffing on it softly. He sat in silence picking at the peeling black nail varnish.

“Nice weather.” Gerard said motioning to the sky. His cigarette was in between his teeth while he pulled out a lighter and lit the end.

“Its great weather.” Frank said blowing the smoke out through his nose.

“The buses should be here in a bit. I want to say bye to Pete and make sure he doesn’t nick anymore of Ryan and Brendon’s weed.” Mikey said awkwardly, jumping off of his perch on the seven foot wall.

“Guess its just you and me?” Gerard said looking at Frank.

“Sorry, Gerard. I’ve got to get walking.” Frank said pressing the lit bud into the brick. He jumped off the wall and began to run to his own home. 

Gerard wanted to stop him, but it was too late by the time he came to his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Frank, ever smoked weed before?" Brendon said taking a plastic baggie out of his pocket and handing it to Ryan. Ryan pulled out a grinder and some cigarette paper to roll a joint. Frank snorted and shook his head. 

"Of course, who hasn't?" the shorter man said. Pete was lounging in the corner, texting Mikey. A couple of other kids from school were hanging out in the living room as well.

"I'm a pro at rolling blunts," Ryan said grinding the bud into an easily manageable size. Brendon quickly nodded in agreement. 

"I can't roll for shit, I always had my best friend do it." He laughed out.

"And who would that be?" Ryan said concentrating as he added a small amount to the ground up bud into the paper and carefully rolled it.

"Dewees, James Dewees." Frank said growing impatient and taking out a cigarette to smoke.

"What was a kid like you doing hanging out around Dewees?" A new voice said. Frank turned around to see another one of his old friends.

"Bob fuckin' Bryar." Frank said almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Iero? That you?" Bob said almost incredulously.

"Fuck man! It's been to fuckin' long!" Frank said hugging Bob.

"Don't I know it," Bob chuckled out hugging Frank back.

"This is fuckin' wild!" Frank said pulling back and looking at Bob.

"Wow, you really look... good. You look like you are happy." Bob said with a light smack to the side of Frank's bicep. Frank beamed and shook his head, trying to convince himself to not be so prideful.

"It's been great man, I don't know how long this could've taken. I'm just glad it happened when it did." 

"That's good. You're good, I'm happy for you." Bob said as Ryan finished rolling the blunt. He lit it, taking a drag from it before passing it to Brendon. He, of course, took a long hit and gave it to Frank. Frank happily accepted it and puffed on it softly.

"I'm glad however, you got rid of those fucking dreads. Man, they smelled like weed so bad." Bob said with a hearty laugh.

"He had dreads?" Brendon said, almost as if his ears deceived him.

"Oh hell yeah, he was in this really underground band called Pencey Prep, and was notorious for smelling like weed 24/7. His dreads smelled like weed, his clothes, everything. Just, weed." Bob said recalling the events of his sophomore year, and Frank's freshman year.

"Damn Iero, way to be a fucking rebel!" Brendon said shoving Frank playfully. Frank laughed and shoved him back.

"I don't know what I'd do without my precious plant, I'd probably be dead or something." Ryan mumbled to himself, taking small hits from the blunt. Bob, Frank and Brendon cracked up laughing at the spaced out demeanor that overtook Ryan during his high.

Maybe it was just nice to have people to laugh with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unfinished as of 12/2/16, but it is now properly updated as of 12/3/16. I wasn't going to post this yet, but I did on accident on 12/1/16. Oops. Hit me up on Tumblr :) [Find it Here](http://official-dcathspells.tumblr.com/)


End file.
